


Neuralgia

by Ragemerize



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Headaches, Kissing, Lumiphan - Freeform, M/M, Phanlumi - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shipping, Thief, VideoGame, handjob, magician, pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragemerize/pseuds/Ragemerize
Summary: The heroes got invited to another meeting with the Empress in Ereve, talking through a new crisis but Luminous doesn't feel well and leaves the scene to collect himself. Phantom, as the petty thief he is, couldn't just let it slide and pursues him just to make it all worse.Phanlumi/Lumiphan because that pairing gives me so many feels.It's separated into two chapters, the first one without porn so it can be read separately. The second one does include it.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zakulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakulf/gifts).



Neuralgia

Another meeting at Ereve, another serious topic to discuss. This happened quite often recently, Mapleworld faced a lot of difficulties and needed competent help. Empress Cygnus was very good at what she was doing, an Alliance was formed, people were working together to protect what was dear to them, like that peace could be contained for quite a while up until now. Today the meeting was centered around the heroes who fought the Black Mage ages ago, a dark time no one wanted to think about without feeling a heavy pressure on their shoulders. They didn’t see each other for years, everyone was chattering wildly except two members. Phantom and Luminous.

For the magician it was normal not to get himself worked up so easily, he was usually calm and collected, only interfered if necessary but for Phantom it was different. He enjoyed the spotlight and attention of others. Maybe this time he didn’t want to get involved too deeply for whichever reason, he listened along, yet didn’t speak up or join in. It caused Luminous to wonder. Not that he was interested in the other, not at all, he was just wondering in silence. 

„Is something on your dusty mind, nerd?“, the blonde suddenly spoke up, pulling Luminous out of the stare which apparently got stuck on the other while being in thought. „I am aware that you can’t get enough of me like everyone else but do you have to show it so obviously in public? It’s embarrassing me.“ The problem was that most of his talk was meant to anger the magician, a playful smile was displayed on the thief his lips. It was most disgusting..!

„I’ve got better things to do than to start daydreaming just by looking at you, petty thief. This isn’t about you for once.“ Usually Luminous quarreled with him even longer but he had more urgent matters to attend to, the meeting was as good as over, at this point everyone mostly talked about private things, they enjoyed their time together. It wasn’t like the gray haired male didn’t enjoy their company but he always felt the pressure to go on, to study, no to waste any time on nullities. He’s been struggling with his dark side lately, he didn’t want to let himself get worked up over such nonsense to avoid trouble. That thief was worth no effort, nothing at all. He hated him. His cocky attitude, his smile, the way he moved, the way he teased him... 

With a screeching sound the chair he sat on moved to the back so Luminous could get up. „I will be back shortly.“ A small bow followed until he put some distance between himself and the others. Ereve was beautiful, surely the perfect place to get some peace of mind. Nature was always one thing he felt attached to, the sounds of wildlife, the scent, just everything caused him to feel comfortable. The surroundings were complimented by white installations, bridges, small river streams... It fit the angelic appearance of the Empress, she was like the core of it all, the saint that kept everything together.

His feet lead him to a calmer spot in Ereve where no one else was around, neither guard nor resident. Some peace was just what he needed to get rid of the headache which was about to get worse. It happened often recently, it always started harmless but if he didn’t watch it, after a short amount of time his head would feel like it was close to bursting. It was bothersome, the constant worry of putting those around himself in danger, the fear of losing control just like that. Dark times the magician already went through in the past.

„Can’t you keep your gloomy atmosphere for yourself for once? I can feel it from miles away.“, a sudden voice pulled him out of his thoughts. With a displeased expression Luminous looked to the side where Phantom just stepped out of a flurry of cards. „Can’t one enjoy a moment for himself for a change? One might assume that you’ve got a thing for stalking.“ There it was again, that nasty charming smile while the blonde grabbed his raven shaped hat and tilted it a little. „What can I say? I’m a thief, stalking is one of my specialties.“ The magician sighed out of annoyance. This was the last he wanted to go through right now, this unnecessary banter.

„Stalking means that your prey shouldn’t be aware of its hunter though... Aren’t you doing something wrong then?“ By now the magician turned towards the other, his arms crossed to display his frustration. „I guess I am right regarding my point of view on you. You are bad at what you are doing and probably won’t be of any proper use to the Alliance.“ Instead of feeling attacked like most people would, Phantom just chuckled and put an arm on Luminous his shoulder. „Aw, that hurt little nerd. Instead of trying to be mean to me, you might want to open up a little! Life isn’t as dark as you make it seem.“

„Don’t you dare to touch me.“ Touching caused the gray haired male to feel uncomfortable, vulnerable even and this wasn’t the right time nor place to burst into rage. It was only worse that the one getting close to him was Phantom of all people, the disgusting guy who had nothing better to do than to tease him all the way to the day where he’d probably die. Phantom gave him a hint of surprise in his eyes but he didn’t let go yet. „From this close you look sick, old man. Are you alright?“ There was no concern in his voice, only curiosity and it caused the magician to boil from the inside for whichever reason. That guy didn’t catch a hint!

„It’s only a headache so would you please be so kind to leave me be for a moment? I’m pretty sure the others are already wondering what you are doing and I don’t want to be involved with you.“, Luminous explained, his eyebrow slightly twitching because of the headache which grew worse out of frustration. Great. It looked like the annoying thief caught the hint for once, he put a bit of distance in between them and crossed his arms behind his head to apparently stretch a little.

„Well... I do know something that is very effective against headaches.“ The magician turned away to avoid the other his gaze, it annoyed him deeply. „I don’t want to have anything to do with your mischievous doings. I studied enough in my life to know a good amount of solutions myself, they just can’t be applied in these surroundings.“ Why did he even put effort into explaining it to the other? All he wanted was to be left alone for a moment but instead Phantom got closer again and leaned his head over Luminous his shoulder from behind, his breath grazing his cold cheek. It was highly uncomfortable. „My solution works immediately, you look sooo deeply troubled, the kind person I am I wouldn’t want to let you suffer in silence, knowing about your struggles, my dear friend.“

A shiver went down the magician his spine. What was that guy thinking? He was so close to his ear, being sensitive there was human but making use of it was low, perfectly fitting for that excuse of a thief..! „I don’t need help from the likes of you.“ Luminous was about to step forward so he could put some distance in between them once more but Phantom didn’t let him, a pair of arms was put around him to keep his prey in place. „I know about your struggles and the consequences it might have, I’ve got my eyes and ears everywhere oh dear Luminous.“ That disgusting teasing voice, doesn’t he ever stop with this farce? Didn’t it grow boring over time? Couldn’t he just annoy someone else?

„What are you talking about? Let me go at once or I’ll enchant you so you finally obey my wish..!“ Phantom clicked his tongue, right next to Luminous his ear, hot breath hitting the sensitive skin once more. „Oh Luminous... you already managed to do that some time ago.“ What was that supposed to mean now? Was he going insane? Did something happen at the meeting while he was gone? It only caused the gray haired male to feel more irritated, with force he turned around in the other his tight grip and put his hands on Phantom his chest to put pressure on it in order to get free but his effort was for naught and quickly silenced.

Phantom leaned forward, bringing his face closer to Luminous. „I’m a thief, I steal what is interesting to me. This is all your fault for enchanting me, nerd...“ „Stop this at o-- mmh..!“ Right when the magician wanted to speak up, he was silenced by a kiss. Out of reflex he wanted to pull his head away but Phantom predicted it as knowledgeable as he was regarding this topic, one hand suddenly grabbed the back of his head, fingers entangled with the longer hair of the shorter male. What the hell was he thinking..!

Like this there was no way to get out of it, it almost felt as if some energy left the magician his body, he tried to push the other away once more, now that only one arm around his waist kept him in place but he wasn’t strong enough. This kiss got the best of him and it was only the start, the warm tongue of Phantom begged for entrance and Luminous couldn’t keep up, he naturally opened up his mouth to grant admission. This sensation, how he was being held, how their lips merged, how Phantom’s breath hit his face in the meanwhile, it turned him so weak for being exposed to all this for the first time. He felt weak and drained, his legs shaky, his vision blurry, the headache was probably to blame for the most part, but... this wasn’t right, this shouldn’t have come this far in the first place!

The kiss broke, both were struggling for breath but Phantom didn’t let go yet, instead he continued to stroke the other his scalp past his hair, giving him a comfortable feeling. Luminous didn’t dare to look at him at first because he tried his best to collect his thoughts and some words, in the meanwhile that petty thief brought his face close to the other his ear once more to lick across the earlobe before he spoke up. „I don’t mind being enchanted by you. Go ahead... if you can.“, he purred, his breath forcing its way into Luminous his ear, causing the body to shiver out of reflex. Luminous couldn’t help it, his legs grew even weaker, he was about to collapse at the spot but Phantom kept him in place, not letting go.

„This... is supposed to help against a headache..?“, he mumbled, being out of breath and doing his best not to completely fall prey to that monster in front of him. The expression he got to see wasn’t pleasant, Phantom’s mouth curved into one of his signature expressions.

„Oh, no not this. One step further will do.“


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes the porn part! Thank you for reading.

Hot breath hitting warm skin. Bodies laying on top of each other, moving to create some friction, seeking for a thrill and attention. How Luminous ended up in this situation, in Phantom’s room on the Lumiere, he couldn’t fully recall, it was like a blur, went by in a flash. He couldn’t even explain to himself how he could let it come this far without being able to interfere. Did that petty thief manage to enchant him in return? It made no sense to the normally pretty rational magician but every time he tried to get into thoughts deeper, he got distracted by sudden touches and kisses.

Their lips merged into a passionate kiss, at first Luminous simply let it happen but by now he tried to fight back to show dominance, he wasn’t someone who would give in without a fight, he may be a magician but he still had the willpower for a well numbered army. He could feel how Phantom smirked into the kiss, the other his warm hands found their way down Luminous his side, stroking past his ribcage, slowly following its shape until he drew circles around his exposed belly button. He didn’t put effort into ridding all of his clothing, the coat was just opened up, the top pushed up all the way above his bared chest. Pants zipped open but not pulled down yet. 

„I never imagined someone like you to look this good underneath these many layers of fabric.“, Phantom teased after they broke the kiss once more, he moved down to lick Luminous his collarbone. „Someone like me... I’m unique, you imbecile...“, the gray haired male mumbled in return, fiddling with Phantom his jacket so he could open it up as well. It wasn’t okay only for him to be exposed, they had to share this situation, otherwise he might have to kill the other later. „I wonder...“, Phantom teased back, spreading a few kisses across the other his warm and by now sweaty skin. It was difficult to keep up because the petty thief kept moving around but in the end Luminous managed to expose his upper body as well. The atmosphere caught him, it was infectious, at this point he just played along and stroked the soft skin, Phantom’s shoulders mostly because he moved down pretty much by now to lick Luminous his hip bones.

It was difficult not to make any sound, the magician tried so hard but it grew more difficult by any second, especially when the blonde touched the bulge in his pants which clearly exposed his lust towards the other his teasing. It couldn’t be denied, it turned him on to be touched like this, to be forced into a situation like this. To a certain degree he liked the guy that exposed his temple just now, probably even more than he would admit but that wasn’t a thing to think about now.

„Hh..!“, he softly exhaled in the progress, it felt so weird to be touched down there by someone else, his legs twitched a little and Phantom only made it worse when he let his hand take a grip of the full length to rub it a little, up and down, up and down..! Luminous could feel the heat rush through his body, tainting his usually pale skin with a soft shade of pink, he just couldn’t help it. „Aah..!“, he moaned, seeking for support in the bedsheet underneath him with one hand while the other found its way towards the blonde his head to take a grip of his glossy hair. He would definitely suffer along. „It’s so cute that you’re actually making sounds, even though you’re usually so collected.“ Why couldn’t that idiot stop teasing for once? He was the one who put them both into this situation in the first place! „Just... shut up..!“, Luminous panted, pulling Phantom’s hair to make him understand but he didn’t seem too bothered. Instead, events took a turn when the grip around his manliness tightened and caused the magician to moan even louder once, biting his lower lip afterwards in resentment. „I hate you so much, you can’t imagine...“, he managed out with his trembling voice. „I know, it’s okay my dear Luminous~“

This all was apparently a game, instead of just pulling through, Phantom suddenly let go of the weakened magician to expose himself a little more, he took off his pants and grabbed one of Luminous hands to lead it towards the rim of his shorts. „Pull them down.“, he ordered, a certain glance in his eyes which the magician couldn’t quite comprehend. What was he after? By now they were already deep enough into this and the gray haired male couldn’t just bail either so instead he would play along until the end to get out of this. His wrath could always follow after they were done. „Don’t feel too high and mighty because of this...“, he growled, his voice hot and bothered, while his shaky hands reached for the shorts to pull them down. Phantom just looked at the scene with a cocky grin until he did the rest himself and fully stepped out of the annoying piece of fabric, it was only in the way.

„This makes us all set.“ How was it possible that the thief didn’t appear that bothered yet? Luminous glanced at his weakspot and it was definitely erected, reflecting how much he enjoyed all of this himself. What a dirty pretender he was..! Instead of letting the magician wait for too long, it appeared that the blonde wasn’t able to hold himself back any longer when he lowered himself next to the other, one arm wrapped around Luminous his shoulders to turn him around. At this point they both were laying on their sides, facing each other really close. It was embarrassing to the inexperienced male because he knew that he probably looked like a mess right now, cheeks flushed, a thin layer of sweat covering his fair skin but he just couldn’t help it. To his luck Phantom didn’t look any better somehow, he seemed to be really absorbed in the scene, it was almost pleasant to the eye.

„Mmhm~“, Phantom averted his gaze and suddenly moaned while he touched himself for a moment. His ragged breath firing up the atmosphere, how bothered he looked about it, it awoke a certain feeling in Luminous. „Are you serious...“, he sighed, wrapping one arm around the other as well so he could grab his hair once more, stroking past it. It bothered him to see how that guy touched himself, they ended up in this together, so why not... just end it together as well?

Luminous took a grip of Phantom his moving hand and pulled it aside, in the meanwhile he adjusted his hip in a way that their centers of attention would touch each other, twitching at the sudden friction and movement. It caused the male to shiver, his body was craving so much touch at this point but it would be given soon. He swallowed once, licking his lips while his free hand took a grip around both their pulsating needs. It felt weird to squeeze them together, he was only used to his own hand before, but that didn’t make it bad. Just different. Carefully he started to rub, trying to stay concentrated even though he got distracted by the tickling feeling which spread through his body in the meanwhile. To make it easier to endure, Luminous put one leg on top of Phantom’s thigh.

It looked like what he did was a good idea, Phantom didn’t interfere, instead he closed his eyes and moaned softly while they both tried to find a rhythm with which they could thrust along to the movement. Luminous was no better, his lips slightly parted, breathing harshly at every friction, until they both moved closer to each other to share another passionate kiss which ended in a fight over dominance.

Time slowed down while their bodies were this close, it almost felt like they were one in this, a real team, seeking out the same goal for once, release and comfort. Luminous was the first to release with a long and supressed moan, losing focus for a moment because he was distracted by the sudden shot of pleasure which rushed through his body. The warm liquid spread on the bedsheet, between their bodies but he couldn’t care less right now, his hand moving on again so the thief would get his relief as well. He watched the other, squinting because of his own struggles but it was satisfying to see how Phantom moved along, his desperate movements trying to get the best out of the short time left together. They shared one last kiss which broke when the blonde released as well with a burst, gasping for air and doing his best not to be too loud, probably because his servants might hear him. How embarrassing but the same applied to Luminous, he was known here but he couldn’t turn back time anyway.

Both were laying on the bed, still facing each other, the magician stroking Phantom his hair who in return traced Luminous his chin and cheek. 

Luminous, trying to be as distant as ever, Phantom, giving off his usual cocky grin.

 

„Well... is your headache gone?“

Luminous tilted his head a little, some hair strands falling into his face, covering a slight smile.

„I’m not sure...~“

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the fandom two years ago and recently got back because this pairing gives me life. I did my best to keep them as in-character as possible but I'm more used to writing Luminous in roleplays. Phantom is difficult to me, I hope it's still somewhat enjoyable!
> 
> This fanfiction is for my dear partner who loves the ship as much as I do.


End file.
